15 Years And 19 Days Conjure Up Your Emotions
by bubblemushhCAROL
Summary: A girl named Lynnako Ruzumiya discovers something about herself that makes her confuse. She loves life, and wouldn't want to sacrifice it in any way. She then meets Gaara, not wanting to have anything to do with him brings them together.
1. Ch 1: Meeting Yuhi Yusua, But Why Now?

**CH. 1 MEETING TO YUHI YUSUA…BUT WHY NOW?**

_"15 years and 50 days? How do you know that exactly?"_

"_It's a possibility. Her life could be shortened or lengthened, but it's around there."_

"_But…how am I supposed to tell this to her."_

"_Just don't."_

"_Don't?"_

"_Yes. For her sake."_

"_But I'm her mother, I should-"_

"_I mean out of no disrespect but, please, please don't tell her."_

_She sobbed silently, tears forming in her hands. The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Then he left, her staring through the glass window, her baby girl sleeping peacefully in the cradle. _

"_She's gonna find out sooner or later…" The mother mumbled to herself, knowing that there would be no cure for this disease that has risen upon her daughter._

* * *

I yawned as I took the covers off of me.

_I had that dream again._

I shook it off from my mind and put on my ninja clothes. I had a fishnet shirt on, then black shirt over it. I also had black capris and black zori to match my outfit. Plus, my hair's black and its shoulder length, but layered. My eyes are black too, but my pupils were a dark gray color. I walked over to my night stand and stared at the picture. A picture of two smiling faces, the younger girl on the older girl's shoulders. If I could recall correctly…it was me and my mother. Perhaps…I was wrong. She died on my 5th birthday, but it's not time to be reminiscing. I should be getting ready for the academy, where I'll become a genin for sure.

I passed many people, all of them minding their own business. I got to the doors and walked in, all the kids shouting and talking happily. I never fit in their groups, so I stayed alone, but a smile still spread across my face. The sensei, known as Ruuya-sensei walked in.

"Alright kids, form a single line and I'll call you one by one to see your clone jutsus."

All the kids rushed, wanting to get their headbands already. And like always, I just walked there, not in a hurry.

"Lynnako Ruzumiya."

I looked up, hearing my name being called. I walked to Ruuya-sensei, nodded and walked in, him following after me.

"Alright Ruzumiya. All you need to do is a simple shadow clone jutsu. 3 is the most."

"Ok."

I formed the handsign, saying, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," in a low voice. Two appeared.

"Good."

He smiled at me and handed me my headband.

"You pass."

"Thank you."

I smiled at him and took the headband thankfully. My days as a cloud genin has begun. I tied it around my left thigh and walked down the hall, other kids still waiting impatiently for their turn.

_I wonder who my teammates are gonna be tomorrow._

I looked up and see Yuhi Yusua walking my way, but I just kept walking. He stopped infront of me.

"Hi. Are you a genin now?"

I looked back at him. _Is he talking to me? But if he is…why now?_

"Yeah. And you?" I said lowly.

"Yeah." He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks get hot.

Not as in a blush, I was embarrassed. No one has ever acknowledged me, so why now? I had a feeling that he was probably dared to do something like this.

"Well, you wanna take a walk around?"

"Me?" I blinked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Of course you." He smiled at me once more that made me feel awkward.

Funny awkward, like I just rode a roller coaster 1000 times.

"S-Sure." I gave him a smile and we started walking.

It was a really awkward moment.

"I got a question Yuhi…"

"What is it Lynnako? I got all your answers ready!" He smiled with a thumbs up.

"What made you talk to me today?"

His eyes gave a kind of shock look and he stopped.

"…"

"I'm sorry."

He looked back at me. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have asked you that. Well, let's continue our walk…or something."

Yuhi then gave me a big smile.

"Do you really want to know why I chose now?"

I looked at him, surprised. _Wasn't he shocked for a moment? Is he willing to tell me or is he going to make something up?_

"I guess…"

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "I chose to talk to you now because for some odd reason, you seem more alive today."

Now that threw me into shock. My eye twitched a bit. "I seemed a bit more alive today?"

"Yeah." He still had his smile on his face.

"Th-Thanks…" I said, not so sure if I should really be thanking him or not.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way. Like…um…how do you explain it?"

He removed his arm from my shoulder and crossed it over his chest, thinking of the right answer.

"You seem happier than usual."

"You mean I'm always gloomy?"

"Well…no…you're not always gloomy. You look it."

"I don't get it."

"Uh…"

"Hey Yuhi!!!!!!" A girl voice yelled. She then ran up to him and clinged onto his arm. It was Mina Hiranta. "Is she bothering you?"

"No. It's alright Mina. I'm fine."

"No you're not…you're talking to her when you should be making out with me."

Mina made a kissy face and Yuhi tried to pull her off of him.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." I smiled and walked away.

"W-Wait Lynnak- get off of me Mina!!!"

"No way!!!!"

I giggle a bit, knowing how much Mina has a crush on Yuhi. Well, not just only her, a bunch of other girls. I only see him as a guy. Nothing more.

* * *

AN: I guess this is all for now. hope you enjoy.


	2. Ch 2: My Teammates

**CH. 2 MY TEAMMATES**

_"Come here Lynn!!!" A lady called out the little girl's name, her arms spread out._

"_M-Mommy." The little girl smiled and walked slowly towards her 'mother.'_

_She was halfway there when she fell flat on her bottom. Her mother laughed._

"_You almost got to me this time Lynnie." Her mother walked towards her daughter, swooped her up into the air and nuzzled her nose. "I love you, my little darling angel."_

"_I thought I was Lynnie?"_

"_Of course you are. You're also my little darling angel."_

"_Ok." She smiled back at her mother._

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily.

_Who were they?_ I thought, panting.

Again as I did yesterday, I threw off the covers and did my morning routine. Then getting on my clothes. I smiled at the thoughts of getting my teammates.

I got to the academy and sat in my seat. What I didn't expect was for Yuhi to come sit by me.

"Hey Lynn. I can call you that, right?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah…I guess."

"You always say 'I guess' when you're not sure. Are you sure I can call you that?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"Alright then." He smiled back.

"Yuhiiiiii!!!!" Mina whined. "Why are you sitting next to Lynnako???? Why not me????"

"Then why don't you sit here beside me?"

"Fine." She pouted and sat at the other side of Yuhi and I giggled.

"Something funny?"

"Sorry. I just had a thought."

"Ok…"

I looked and see Ruuya-sensei standing down by the chalkboard, waiting for everyone to settle down, and if not, he'd probably yell like he does every morning. Soon everyone was yelled at and kept their mouths shut. I just giggled silently.

"Alright. Now your teams……"

"Yuhi Yusua, Temo Tankuichi, and-"

"Me!" Mina shouted, standing up.

Ruuya-sensei just had a sweat drop. "No, it's Lynnako Ruzumiya."

"Huh? Me?" I asked, unbelieving it, and pointing to myself.

"Of course you Lynnako. Who else?"

"I dunno. Mina?"

Ruuya-sensei laughed and I felt my cheeks get hot out of embarrassment…again. But the good thing was, everyone just stared at him laughing.

"I'm sorry kids. I shouldn't have laughed like that." Ruuya-sensei apologized.

"Um…Ruuya-sensei. If you don't mind me asking…why was that funny?" One of the kids asked, he looked like Temo. Maybe it was him.

"laughsTemo…it was funny because it just was." Then Ruuya-sensei started laughing again while some of the other kids, including Yuhi and Mina, had anime falls.

Of course I would too, but I laughed. Laughed along with Ruuya-sensei. I felt everyone else look at me strangely too, but I couldn't help it. It was awkwardly funny.

I wiped a tear from my eye and smiled. Everyone else still gave us (me and Ruuya-sensei) strange looks.

"What? It wasn't funny to you guys?"

They all shook their heads slowly meaning no. I just smiled at them, blushing a bit.

"Alright. Now for the rest of the teams…" Ruuya-sensei continued on with the list.

My team and I waited for our sensei to show up. I wondered how he looked like. Oh well, I guess there's no telling until he showed up.

"Hey guys. Am I late?" A guy said from behind me.

He sent chills down my spine and on reflex I turned around, my arm getting ready to hit him. Luckily, he ducked down. I panted, holding my chest.

"S-Sorry…" I said, hardly being able to.

"Are you okay Lynn?" Yuhi asked, coming to my side.

"Yeah. Never better. Just a little scared." I looked at our sensei. "Sorry again."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have done that. I should be the one apologizing. Sorry."

"Ok then…"

I stood up straight and studied our new sensei's features. But unfortunately, he wore the same outfits regular jounins wore, except his brown hair was pulled back by his headband in a bandanna like way.

"Alright, since everyone's ok and all apologies accepted, lets go find a nice place to get to know about each other."

All of us agreed to that and Temo decided that we get to learn about each other in a restaurant.

"Ok, I'll start first. My name is Vespa Jeraku but you may just call me sensei. I like doing dangerous missions and I don't like doing boring missions. My goal is to become the greatest sensei there is out there, and my dream…I've never thought about it. Now it's your turn, starting with the girl."

"…"

I felt a nudge on my side and looked at Yuhi.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's your turn."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah."

"Ohh. It's my turn. My bad. Um…my name is Lynnako Ruzumiya-"

"Lynn by me!" Yuhi interrupted proudly.

"Yeah or Lynn. And I like living life and I don't like…I'm not sure yet. My goal is…I can't tell you that and my dream is to become a great kunoichi." I smiled.

"Very good Lynn. And the boy next to her." Sensei said, referring to Yuhi.

"Alright! My name is Yuhi Yusua and I like Lynn for as long as I can remember!!"

That made me blush brightly. I was shocked, surprised and astonished; even if those all mean the same thing… I was still blushing like hell. Yuhi smiled greatly.

"And…I don't like people who are mean to her, especially Mina, and I also don't like Mina Hiranta because she's the worse out of my stupid fanclub."

"You have a fanclub?" Sensei asked.

"Ugh! Please don't remind me about it! Yes, I have a stupid fanclub full of girls. I would say I despise them, but its not good to judge a book by its cover, you know? And then, my goal is to protect Lynn with all my might or fury and become a great ninja at the same time and my dream is to marry Lynn…hopefully."

And again, I started blushing like hell again. It felt like a fantasy.

"Alright. Very good, Yuhi. And lastly?"

"My name is Temo Tankuichi and I like training and dislike not training. My goal and dream is to become a great Amegakure shinobi."

"Hm…I like yours the most Temo. It's not long." Sensei said and Yuhi had an anime fall. I just giggled slightly. "See, even Lynn agrees."

"And you're supposed to be the greatest sensei in the world? Hmph. Pretty mean to me." Yuhi said pouting.

"Well, I never really asked for an explanation on what your likes are. And your fanclub. I just asked one simple question, 'You have a fanclub?' and you go on talking about your despise of them."

I smiled and looked at Yuhi, seeing his face grow redder by the moment.


	3. Ch 3: Is That Really Me?

**CH. 3 IS THAT REALLY ME?**

i _"Mommy! Mommy wake up!!!!" The little five year old girl cried for her mother, who was laying on the floor, her blood spilt and scattered everywhere. "Mommy!!!" She started to cry._

"_Just forget about her little girl. You're better off without her. You'll die in time too."_

"_Mommy…" The girl said softly, tears falling from her eye sockets._

"_Remember Lynnako. You'll die in 15 years and 50 days. You won't live long."_

"_Mommy…" The girl didn't want to pay any attention to the man, still crying softly._

_The man laughed viciously. "And you know what Lynnako? You'll die before your 16__th__ birthday."_

"_Mommy…is that true?" She asked in a very low voice, knowing that her mother wouldn't answer._

"_It's useless to waste your tears on her. She wouldn't even tell you, her own child, about your condition. About why you coughed up blood sometimes, and about why sometimes your body would tremble. So don't cry over her."_

_He laughed once more before leaving the girl alone; her crying softly, eyes puffy and red._ /i

* * *

I woke up again, my chest hurting. It felt like a rock was crushing it. There was a quick flash in my room and then thunder was heard. The rain was falling down harshly. I got up from my bed and made my way towards the window, closing it shut. I sat on the windowsill, looking out into the dark raining sky.

i _Was that me? He…he called the girl Lynnako…and my name's not very common…can that really be me?_ /i

Thoughts about that dream started haunting me. I couldn't just assume that the little girl was me. I didn't want to. I didn't want that girl to be me. And if it was, I didn't want to die before my 16th birthday. I would want to die of old age.

"She's not me. The little girl's not me………then…why do I have that little girl's picture on my night stand?" I said, looking towards the picture, which was across the room. I hugged my knees closer to myself, the sound of rain louder.

"It…its just a coincidence. It's just a bad dream. None of it is real." I gave a small sigh and looked at my alarm clock, the clock reading 4:50 a.m.

Another sigh and I got up from the windowsill, closing the curtains, and getting ready for the day since I'm already up. After I got ready, I sat on my bed, legs crossed. I took the bunny from the edge of the bed and layed it infront of me, playing with it a little.

"Little bunny, how long have you been with me?"

"…"

"If that girl in my dream really is me, and what the guy told me really is true, will you still be with me in afterlife?"

"…"

"If not…can you still hold your smile?"

"…"

"And never frown?"

"…"

I hugged the stuffed bunny tightly, tears falling from my eyes and onto the bunny, who was probably suffocating if it was real.

"I wish I wouldn't believe my dreams so easily…but that's what I get for not remembering my past…right bunny?"

"…"

"Well…I'll live life till I die, right?"

"…"

"Ok." I smiled. "Since my birthday is on January 20, I'll die on the 19th, huh?

"…"

"Thought so…but…let's hope…let's hope it's not true."

"…"

I smiled and set the bunny on my night stand, and I went to lay down on the bed, deciding that I should take a nap.

* * *

i "_Fall to the world's wrath!!!!!!" The man laughed, chills going down the girl's spine._

"_What are you talking about?" She said confused._

_Fire rose from the depths of hell and surrounded the girl._

"_Hell has chosen you as their angel."_

"_Wha? Hell's angel?"_

"_Exactly." The man's eyes widened with lust, the girl's eyes trembling in fear._

_He laughed loudly, staining the girl's ears, how she longed to cover them._

"_Stop laughing so loud…" She said, her life force draining._

"_Why should I? It's so……… fun!!!!" He laughed again._

_Then a wave of-_ /i

* * *

I woke up, breathing heavily again.

i _Even the slightest amount of sleep gives me nightmares…_ /i

I sighed and got up from the bed, the clock reading 7:32 a.m.

"Man…its like I was destined to not sleep peacefully…"

I locked my door and headed towards the training grounds, only my jacket shielding me from the pouring rain. I didn't bother with the umbrella, it'll just get in my way. As I got to the training grounds, my teammates were just barely getting there.

"What do you think we'll do today?" Yuhi asked, hugging me and I hugged him back friendly.

"Ask Temo."

Temo just shrugged.

"You want a hug too?" I asked Temo nicely.

He shrugged again so I glomped him.

"He's nice." I smiled, poking his cheek as Yuhi laughed.

Temo hugged me back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're nice i _and_ /i weird."

"Hey guys." Sensei said, walking towards us.

"What are we gonna do?" Yuhi said happily.

"You seem energetic. We're just going to have a little training, that's all. Now, Temo, Lynn, why don't you two spar? Winner spars with Yuhi."

"What? Why do I get to go last?"

"So you can have your energy to fight the strongest in this team."

"Fine…" Yuhi sorta pouted.

Temo and I both got into our fighting stances and I just stood there, waiting for him to give the first attack. He ran at me, swooping his leg at me, but I did a backflipped, dodging it. I ran at him, kunai in hand and he had one in his too. We clashed each other, each of us not backing off. He managed to send me back flying into a tree. I grunted and stood back up. Temo smirked and charged at me once more. I jumped out in the way just in time before he hit me.

"You're pretty good at running Lynn."

"Thanks Temo." I smiled.

He then threw a kunai at me, cutting off my shirt since I barely dodged it. I did some handsigns and blew, ice forming at the contact with the rain. Soon, the landscape turned into an icy and rainy field. Temo only smirked. I didn't get it though, even if we both i _did_ /i have the advantage. He formed handsigns that I knew, a fire style jutsu. I smirked too, knowing what he was planning. I jumped into the air, him missing, but the ice melting. I knew that, that kind of fire jutsu was the most powerful, penetrating any type of ice or water of any kind.

i _He's pretty clever._ /i I smirked.

We both charged at each other, but by default, he punched me right in the gut, sending me back and hitting a tree. I coughed up blood, my eyes widening at the sight. Then I fell to the ground, coughing more and more blood up. Temo and the others rushed towards me, asking me if I was ok.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Temo, you win." I smiled, and then started coughing again.

"I'm sooooo sorry Lynn. I didn't mean to hurt you that badly."

"It's alright Temo. Besides, you win." I smiled once more.

He gave me an okay-I-win-but-I'm-sorry look and I nodded.

Then he and Yuhi started their battle.

"Alright! C'mon Temo!" Yuhi shouted, ecstatic.

They both charged at each other and fought, using kunais. They kept throwing it at each other and dodging it. Practically child's play. I held in my coughs, still wanting to watch them fight. Temo jumped a few yards back and did some handsigns that I studied carefully. It felt nostalgic for some reason. After he was finished, he mumbled something that only I could understand, since he said it in a different language.

"Sighs and screams, nightmares and fears, clash into one and another."

* * *

AN: Well, that's all for now. 


	4. Ch 4: This is Very Nostalgic

**Ch. 4 SIGHS AND SCREAMS, NIGHTMARES AND FEARS…VERY NOSTALGIC**

After he finished saying that, my eyes widened as I coughed and trembled even more. I fell to the ground, luckily Sensei didn't notice. I tried to breathe, but it was hard. I kept hearing screams in my head, not just ordinary screams, but my mother's screams. It rang in my head, diluting my eyes to a dull gray color. Breathing got so much harder, I felt heavier, my eyes wouldn't keep open any longer.

_No…don't fall asleep…Lynn…stay awake…_ I told myself.

But it just wouldn't open any longer, the last thing I see from the fight is a big blue blur and I heard screams coming from my team, or so I thought.

* * *

_The little girl smiled, playing with her stuffed bunny. It was her mother's last gift to her. She smiled and played, singing to herself softly._

"_That's a nice song there." A man said, walking up to her._

_She looked up, his eyes gleaming at her, making her feel nostalgic._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Lynnako Ruzumiya."_

"_Ah…the young survivor of the Ruzumiya clan."_

_Lynnako looked at him dumbfoundedly, not understanding him. After all, she was only 5 and still had a lot to learn._

"_Did 'they' kill your mother?"_

_Lynnako nodded._

"_Did 'they' kill your father?"_

_Lynnako looked down to the ground. "I don't know…"_

"_Ah…so they did."_

_Her head shot up, confused. He only chuckled and walked away, continuing on to what he was doing before he met her._

"_Father…" She said quietly._

* * *

"Wake up Lynn." A voice called out to me. I shot up from the bed, then clutching my side, noticing that it was bandaged up.

"What happened?"

"You passed out when someone threw a kunai at you. It was dipped in poison."

"What?" I said shocked. _Someone's trying to kill me already?_

"We weren't able to completely take the poison out of you though." Sensei said sadly.

"Oh…um…Sensei? Can I see the results of the poison?"

"Huh? Sure."

He handed me the paper and I analyzed it, recognizing every symbol that none of them would.

"Um…you can read that?" He asked amazed.

"No." I lied, looking at him apologetically.

"It's alright. None of the doctors know that language too, but they knew what kind of poison it was."

I nodded. "Can I look at it though?"

"Yeah."

He left me alone and I still read it. I understood it because it used to be my clan's way of contacting each other, without anyone outside of the clan to know it. My mother used to make me study it all the time. Thank god she forced me to study it. This wasn't actually a poison at all. It was more like an antidote. It's supposed to heal my body from having an early death. I wonder who knew that I was having my affects… A knock on the door made me look up.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a guy from 7 years ago.

"Hey Lynnako. Remember me?"

I nodded.

He smirked. "Like my antidote? Sorry it was kinda harsh. It was the only way I could give it to you without anyone seeing me."

"It's alright oji-san." (uncle)

"Well, anything else before I go?"

"Yeah…why did I hear screaming? And there was that blurry blue blob thing."

"Hm…its unusual to have those kind of symptoms…when did it start happening?"

"When Temo did _that_ jutsu."

"That kid knows it? Hm…it may be possible that he's a Ruzumiya. He could've been adopted. That move does affect you."

I nodded. That move was called Precious Moonlight Sigh. It comes with that wording, 'Sighs and screams, nightmares and fears, clash into one another,' and it creates a moonlight-like shine on the opponent. It then eliminates them but just into a very deep sleep. That jutsu affects me because my mother told me that when the moon shines brightly at night, the moonlight would sparkle when it hits me, making me the precious angel. Why? For reasons I didn't know.

"Oji-san?"

"Hm?"

"My mother said that I was the precious angel…when the moonlight hit me. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is it because I'm also Hell's Angel?"

Oji-san's eyes widened in shock. Was I wrong?

"How do you know about you being Hell's Angel?" He asked calmly.

"That guy told me…in my dream." I said, sorta ashamed that I mentioned it. I didn't want to see him furious.

"The reason for you being Hell's Angel and the Precious Angel is because you were born with a limited amount of time. You're Hell's Angel, not because you're evil, but because you're the Precious Angel. You're going to end up falling to the depths of Hell."

"You didn't explain the precious angel part."

"Oh yeah. You're the precious angel because the limited time is only givin to certain amount of people and they're considered precious. They're also precious cause they're the only angels that go to hell."

"How is that precious?"

"I don't know…it just is I guess."

Then a knock was at the door.

"I gotta go. My name's Rota Ruzumiya. If you need me, call me using this." He handed me a bracelet with a crescent moon on it. I nodded and he disappeared from my sight.

"Hey Lynn." Temo and Yuhi said simultaneously.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked and they both nodded, giving me hugs.

"Are you hurt too bad?" Temo asked, letting go of me; Yuhi did the same.

"No." I smiled.

"That's good." Yuhi smiled also.

"Well, the doctor said you should get some rest." Temo said.

"Nah…I'm good."

"What, you have insomnia or something?" Yuhi asked, eyebrows raised.

"No…" I said shyly, not wanting to tell them about my nightmare problems.

"Then what?"

"Yuhi, don-"

I interrupted Temo by saying, "I fear my nightmares."

"Oh…" Yuhi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Yuhi gave me another, squishing hug and left, waving.

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess that's all for now.

* * *


End file.
